


Three Months Later

by Hawthorn Fire (Hawthorn_Fire)



Series: Fairly Legal? [2]
Category: Fairly Legal
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 21:58:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11998767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawthorn_Fire/pseuds/Hawthorn%20Fire
Summary: Kate and Lauren have been seeing each other for three months, and really, they need to start telling people before they figure it out.





	Three Months Later

Lauren pressed up against Kate’s back and wrapped her arms around her, and Kate knew what she was up to right away. They were on the balcony of Kate’s apartment to enjoy the Saturday morning sunshine. But Kate knew if she waited five minutes, she’d find Lauren’s hand creeping up under the hem of her skirt and past her underwear, with Lauren’s low voice in her ear asking for consent.

She wasn’t going to say yes to Lauren; not this time. For one thing, Kate knew that fucking her on the balcony had been one of Ben Grogan’s stupid frat boy fantasies, and probably why he had finagled her into buying this apartment next door to the one that used to be his. Just because he never got to carry out any of those fantasies out didn’t mean she was going to let one play out anyway. And the 20-story building next door had 10 stories of apartments looking down on this balcony. Kate refused to let the world find out about her relationship with Lauren via someone’s online video of them having public sex.

She was sure Lauren was going to try it, and she was going to say no. Kate thought she should just break away now and drag Lauren back inside, but it was nice and sunny and Lauren’s arms around her were comfortable and Lauren smelled like peaches, and Kate was so happy, finally. 

It was actually a good 8 minutes before Lauren’s hand started to roam against her backside, searching for the hem of her skirt before she slapped it away.

“We are not doing it on this balcony, Lauren. Anyone above us could film us.”

“They can’t see anything; I’m pressed up against you.” Lauren said lowly.

“They will be able to tell as soon as you start. Is that how you want the office to find out about us?” Kate said.

“I think the odds of that happening…” Lauren started.

“This is a Ben Grogan fantasy, Lauren. He wanted to fuck me here.” It was a mean thing to bring up, but she never shied away from pulling out the big guns with Lauren.

“Oh, God. Yuck, Kate. That’s a face I didn’t need in my head when I’m thinking about sex.” Lauren actually stepped back from her and let her turn around.

“Me either! That’s why I’m trying to dissuade you. Let’s go inside.”

Kate dragged them back indoors, and let Lauren take her up against the kitchen counter instead. They only had half an hour to spare; Lauren had a weekend meeting with their biggest client at his office, and she had to drive across town. They couldn’t indulge in the long, slow weekend sex they were used to.

Even when Lauren needed the quickie, they started with Kate; Lauren needed her fingers inside Kate to get turned on in a hurry. Since they were in the kitchen where no one could see them, Kate unzipped and dropped her skirt and underwear so Lauren could see her ass. Lauren had special feelings about her ass. Kate almost thought they were having a relationship separately from her with the attention Lauren paid to it.

Lauren’s fingers slipped into Kate’s vagina from behind, quick and hard, and Kate leaned into the familiar fucking rhythm they had established when they needed to get off in a hurry. Lauren reached around with a practiced hand and massaged Kate’s clitoris with wet moisture from Kate’s arousal, and soon she was coming hard, clamping down on Lauren’s fingers until she saw stars and felt a little dizzy.

Kate zipped Lauren out of her dress and laid it carefully across the counter before she pushed Lauren back into one of the kitchen chairs and dropped to her knees, pressing her lips against Lauren’s vulva. She spent some time licking and sucking, but Lauren wasn’t aroused enough.

“Is there any way you can… that I can have my fingers inside you while you’re?” Lauren couldn’t quite finish the thought.

Kate stood up and leaned over next to Lauren, bending forward to lick Lauren’s clit while she pumped her fingers into Lauren. Lauren’s hand found it’s way back between her legs and up inside her, and Lauren finally got off while scissoring her fingers back and forth inside Kate, who managed to have another orgasm just from the odd sensation of leaning over Lauren upside down. 

Kate was lightheaded and dizzy from bending over, but she had accomplished her mission, at least. She had gotten her girlfriend off before one of the most important meetings of the year, and Lauren would be calm, cool and collected as she renegotiated their biggest contracts. Now she just had to get her dressed again, and out of the door in time.

“Lauren, I’m worried about traffic.” Kate said, and that was enough to have Lauren up washing her hands before she put her dress back on and let Kate help her zip up. Lauren slipped back into her heels and grabbed her briefcase before giving Kate a long kiss and a firm squeeze of her bare ass cheek.

“Go get ‘em, tiger.” Kate said, kissing her cheek as Lauren headed out the door.

Two orgasms before she even had coffee that morning. Kate couldn’t have imagined anything would come before coffee, but Lauren had flipped her world around. 

They had been seeing each other - fucking each other - for over three months. The first month they spent practically every second together, until Kate started to become alarmed at how often Lauren wanted to consummate their relationship. She had been spending every night at Lauren’s condo, and though she did love the luxury of the space, she missed the charm of her own little place. And the amount of time she was at Lauren’s was starting to be noticeable to Leo, who had to reach her regularly for work. 

So Kate insisted that they start going out to dinner and going to movies like normal human beings did when they were dating. She made Lauren pick her up at her own apartment and take her out, and stop over at Kate’s apartment for sex at least some of the time. Lauren hadn’t like it at all; it seemed inefficient to her when they could just go home to Lauren’s after work and fuck all night, then drive to work together in the morning. But after a lot of grumbling and persuasion, she gave in.

Lauren had suggested that Kate might move in with her someday, after they came out to some of the office staff. The idea didn’t scare the shit out of Kate the way it had with Justin, but she wasn’t ready to give up her cozy place, either. It had only been three months.

They were going to eventually have to come out to at least some of the staff. At least to Leo. Although Kate really thought he might already know about them. He had been looking at her oddly, the sort of looks he gave her when he suspected something between her and Ben. This time they were much more serious expressions; like he was concerned, rather than amused.

Lauren didn’t help keep their secret a secret; she was so much nicer to everyone now that she was getting laid regularly that it was noticeable, and Leo saw everything. And she said nice things about Kate to the staff, and even deferred to her at times. Everyone seemed confused by that, including Kate. Lauren once tried to get Kate to have sex in the executive restroom at work; a move that shocked Kate so much she went home for the day. Lauren doing something indiscreet, something that could expose them, had Kate completely upside down. Kate wasn’t good at being the responsible one; that’s what attracted her to Lauren in the first place.

She had the rest of her Saturday free, at least until late afternoon, when Lauren got back from her contract negotiations. She should probably plan for both celebration sex and consolation sex, though she had confidence in Lauren. Either way, Lauren would want that to take place at her condo, and Kate knew there was nothing in the way of candy there because she had eaten everything Lauren allowed her to bring over. She needed to get out and do some shopping if she was going to sustain her energy into the evening. Not to mention that she was almost completely out of lube, and she’d definitely need that if Lauren had been successful with the contracts.

She had managed to restock her candy supply at the bodega down the street, when she got a text from Leo.

_[Leo]: Nicastro needs you in his office right away. He’s got a case for you._

_[Kate]: On Saturday? I don’t work on Saturdays, Leo._

_[Leo]: Nicastro._

_[Kate]: Damn it. I only have a couple hours before Lauren’s done with Richardson._

Kate had a little car that Lauren had picked out for her, but finding parking near the judge’s office still took forever, and chewed up her time. It was 45 minutes before she bustled into the Judge’s office.

“You’re late. I called for you an hour ago.”

“I’m so sorry, judge. I couldn’t find parking.”

“Oh. I figured you’d be in a cab. When did you get a car?”

“I… a month ago or so?”

“What kind is it?”

“It’s a Nissan Leaf. Electric.”

“Really? Huh. Well. This is the arbitration case I need you to look at. It’s in two weeks. Should give you enough time to meet with both clients first and see how they see things.”

“Two weeks? I… that’s great. I’ll set up appointments.”

“You sound confused.” The Judge said.

“I’m trying to figure out what’s so urgent, I guess.” Kate said.

“I wanted to talk to you before Lauren got back from her Richardson meeting this afternoon, because this has to do with that. I ran into her yesterday and we had a chat. She seemed really happy, it was nice to see. I’ve been worried about her since your dad passed. She had really nice things to say about you, and the work you’ve been doing and I was very glad to see that you’re getting along. I think it is pretty important that you tell your staff that the two of you are sleeping together, though. Keeping it a secret too long will make it seem illicit.”

Kate went pale. “Did she tell you that we…”

The judge shook his head. “No. I figured it out. I saw the two of you out at dinner a month or so ago. And her mood, what she said about you… and you driving a car she clearly picked out. It doesn’t take much to figure this stuff out. Your staff will have work it out too, if I have. And they see you every day.”

“I’ll talk to her about it. I’ve been thinking about it, but I can’t do it if she’s not on board. But I’ll talk to her today.”

“This would be a good time. I’m sure the contract renewal is going to go through. So as long as you’re making one positive announcement to your staff, you may as well make two of them…”

“That does make sense, Judge.”

“Also…you must know that Lauren’s been under a lot of pressure running Reed & Reed. I’m sure she doesn’t always want to be the most responsible person in the room. She shouldn’t have to be, Kate. Step up some of the time. Make some of the decisions. Anticipate things she might need.”

“I’m trying, Judge. You know how much Lauren likes to be in control, though.”

“You probably know more about that than I, Kate.” He said wryly. “But you can handle problems and tell her she’s in charge at the same time. You’re a mediator. You know how to make people think they’re getting what they want.”

“I think that’s an interesting way of looking at mediation. But I think I know what you mean. I’ll do my best.”

Kate left the judge’s office with a lot to think about. She managed to find a drugstore for the lube, but she couldn’t just buy that on its own, or the clerk would know she was having sex tonight. So she picked up a bottle of wine, more chocolate and a fashion magazine and dumped all the items on the counter.

“Hot date tonight?” The woman asked as she scanned everything.

“Uh, yeah, actually.” Kate answered. Her cover had not worked.

“Well, she’s a lucky lady, then.” The woman said, handing her back her reusable bag full of purchases.

“Yeah, she is.” Kate said.

Kate got a text from Lauren as she was getting back in the car.

_[Lauren]: Are you still at yours? I’ll meet you there. I picked up dinner._

_[Kate]: I had a meeting with Nicastro, but I’m headed back now. You don’t want to meet at your condo?_

_[Lauren]: Yours is cozy. Let’s stay there tonight._

_[Kate]: How did the contract go?_

_[Lauren]: I’ll tell you when I see you._

Kate couldn’t tell if this were good or bad. Maybe it was neither. Maybe staying at her house had nothing to do with the contracts. She drove home, hoping to get there before Lauren did. She just made it, but didn’t have time to unload her shopping bag when Lauren let herself in.

Kate walked over to scrutinize Lauren, who was trying for her very best poker face, but losing.

“You renewed the contract with Richardson. We’re keeping all his business.” Kate guessed, but she knew her answer was right. She took the dinner bags from Lauren’s hands and set them on the counter.

“Yes, we are. And he’s bringing us a new client or two as well.” Lauren said. Kate threw her arms around Lauren and hugged her tight.

“I knew you could do it, darling. I’m so glad. I can help out with the new clients if you need. I should have some time around my mediation practice.”

“It’s fine. I can handle the new clients, sweetie.” Lauren said.

“I know you can. But I’m willing to be your backup. I don’t want you to overextend yourself.” Kate said.

“I appreciate that offer.” Lauren kissed her gently, and tugged Kate’s hips up against her own. “And I never thanked you for the orgasm this morning. It really helped.”

“I was happy to provide it. Anytime, sweetie. Maybe after we do something about the dinner.” Kate suggested.

“Yes, let’s eat first.”

“Also, I have to tell you about Nicastro. Because he knows about us now.”

“Kate Reed!” Of course Lauren would think she had just spilled the beans.

While they ate, Kate explained how the Judge had talked her into confirming what he suspected about the two of them, and his advice on telling their staff sooner rather than later. To her surprise, Lauren agreed that it would be a good idea.

“Honestly, Kate I have really hard time keeping my hands off of you at the office.” Lauren admitted.

“I don’t think telling the staff means you can molest me at the office, Lauren. We have to act like professionals. You more than anyone would say that.”

“I’m not talking about humping you at work. But I’d like to say hello and goodbye properly sometimes.” Lauren said.

Kate could remember that Lauren and her father had been discreetly affectionate, because it had always made her miss her own mother and made her sad. But the time to bring that up was never. Especially since so much had changed over the years. She like to think her dad would understand, but contemplating that too much would make her crazy.

“I’ll just be relieved that I’m not omitting so much detail when talking to Leo. He has to know I’m talking around our relationship all the time.” Kate said.

“I’m fairly certain he does know. You know the candy I brought home for you the last couple of weeks? Leo hands that to me when I leave the office.” Lauren admitted.

“Oh, God. He’s probably the one taking the bets.” Kate realized.

“So, we’ll tell them Monday. Before we tell them about the contracts. So they’ll be distracted when we’re done.”

“I guess, if you think that’s the right order.” Kate said.

“Katie, this is something we have to decide together. So if you have ideas, I want to hear them.” Lauren coaxed. She hardly ever called Kate that nickname, and Kate loved it, because it usually happened in bed.

“No, I think you’re right. And honestly, right now all I can think of is you inside me, Lauren. I’m too distracted to think about work anymore.”

“Really? I think I can do something about that, then.” Lauren pulled her up from the table and pulled her into her arms. She pulled one of Kate’s hands between her legs so Kate could feel the firm bulge there.

“Oh. When did you put this on? I know you didn’t wear it to see Richardson.” Kate teased.

“Of course not! I stopped by home on the way here and got it. This is just for you, and you alone, my darling.” Lauren was kissing her neck and Kate was already in a daze of excitement at the feeling of her lips, and her sweet, light perfume so close.

“I’m glad that I’m the only one you would wear a penis for, Lauren.”

“Technically… Robin Archer did ask me to. We never did, but… I considered it. If he hadn’t been such a malicious criminal…”

“Wait a second.” Kate pulled back. She had to know more about this. “He wanted you to peg him?” She asked.

“He certainly did.” Lauren said, quirking her mouth up in that funny adorable way, and pulling Kate back close to her. “I thought about it. His ass was pleasing to look at, after all.” Sometimes Kate was shocked by Lauren’s frankness about sex, and this was one of them. Lauren was unzipping Kate’s dress now and dropping the top of it to her waist so she could kiss across Kate’s collarbone.

“Is this something you’ve thought about with us? You do seem to love my ass, after all. Are you secretly waiting to get in my back door, Lauren?”

“You’ve never expressed an interest. If you had I would have considered the possibility.” Lauren said.

“So it’s up to me to decide if we do anal?” Kate said.

“Well, it’s your ass. You have to decide if you want something in it. Right now I’m a lot more interested in putting something somewhere else, frankly.”

“You need to take me to the bedroom, Lauren.”

“Gladly, Kate.” And Lauren tugged her hand in that direction. Kate remembered to pluck the bottle of lube out of the shopping bag on the way.

**Author's Note:**

> Someone wanted domestic fluff and I did my very best, but really I'm incapable of writing things without sex in them.


End file.
